


Princess

by von_gelmini



Series: Kinktober2019 [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Dubious Consent, Kitten Peter Parker, M/M, Master/Pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 05:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20902472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/von_gelmini/pseuds/von_gelmini
Summary: For Kinktober2019Prompt: 6.Chastity| Pet Play |Overstimulation | Cross-DressingThere are hybrid human pets in this universe, which is where the dub-con comes in because they might not be as stupid as they appear.It's a ridiculous AU and I have no defence. Sorry. I just thought the idea was cute.Prompt 7 is going to be moved to day 17, which I already did conjointly with day 3. Which means Day 7 will be a blank. Because writing gun fu is HARD.





	Princess

Tony had always wanted a pet. So many of the kids in his Long Island neighborhood had them. It made him jealous. He had everything they had and more. Everything except a pet.

When he was younger, Howard said he wouldn’t be able to care for a pet. Then, when he was in school, even though pets were allowed, Howard said they’d distract from his schoolwork. When he graduated and went to MIT and desperately wanted a pet to keep him company — it was difficult being 15 and going to school with young adults who thought of him as a pesky child — Howard said that all of his attention was needed for his classes because no son of his was going to take all four years to graduate. When he graduated in two years, Howard refused again. There was a Master’s degree to be earned. At nineteen, having completed  _ two _ Master’s degrees, Howard was living in California, and California had stricter regulations regarding the keeping of pets. Even though Tony agreed to comply with all the new rules and pay the fees out of his own pocket, it was Howard’s house and Howard didn’t want any pets in it.

Tony was sad when his parents died. Especially his mother, but he even missed Howard. To soothe his grief, he went pet shopping. He went to a shelter first. He enjoyed looking at all the pets in their cages. He even took a few of them out to play with. But none felt like the perfect match for him. He wanted something different. He couldn’t even  _ describe  _ what different meant, only that it wasn’t any of the perfectly lovely pets in the shelter.

He started buying pet-fancy magazines, looking at them in between his duties as the new CEO of Stark Industries. He was busy, but he was certain that he could still make time to train and care for a pet. But he was very busy. Sometimes he put in ten or twelve hour days. It wouldn’t be fair to leave a pet unattended for so long. Even if he brought it to the office, he still couldn’t give it the attention it deserved.

As Tony got older, his interests developed in a different direction. There were so many men and women to fill his bed, and even his life if he wanted them to, that between work and play, he still didn’t have time to devote to a pet. He wasn’t even sure he wanted one anymore. Then once he became Iron Man, that decided it once and for all. He hardly had a minute to himself. The last thing he wanted to do was spend it having some devoted pet clamoring for his attention.

But then the Battle for Earth happened. And in its aftermath, his divorce. He found himself rattling around alone in the new building he christened as Stark Tower. His desire for a pet, long kept dormant by a filled life, reemerged. He doubted he’d find anything to fit his desires at the shelter, but it was where a responsible pet lover went before looking at private breeders.

The pets in the cages were all adorable of course and Tony spent a few minutes at each of them, feeling guilty if he just walked past their pleading eyes. He wasn’t interested in one too young. He wanted to train one, but he wanted more than just the training experience. He wanted to play with his pet as well. But he wasn’t looking for one too mature either. There was a narrow range that would be just perfect and he hadn’t seen it in any of the cages yet.

“Perhaps the kittens?” the shelter worker suggested.

Tony shook his head. “Too young. I do want playful, but not destructive, and not too young to play with myself.”

“We have some older kittens in there as well. Cat-lets you could call them. Not quite cats, not quite kittens.” She smiled. “I’ve always had a sixth sense about finding a match. Let me bring one out to you. I think you’ll like him.”

He had been thinking more along the line of a dog since that’s what his childhood friends had. There was a ridiculous line of thinking that dogs were for boys and cats were for girls. He never let on that he was secretly more fond of cats. Maybe the shelter worker did have a sixth sense about these things.

The kitten was already leash trained and didn’t tug or lie down but followed her obediently. He was absolutely adorable and Tony couldn’t help smiling at the little thing. His fur was curly and chestnut brown. His eyes were wide and sparkling and the sweetest shade of dark honey. His skin was pale and looked soft and supple. Tony’s hand itched to pet it. His ears were pert and is tail long and sleek, twitching as he walked. He was on the smaller side, perhaps the runt of his litter. When the little thing got close to him, Tony was saddened to see long marks crossing his back.

“I’m afraid his former owner was less than kind to him.”

“It doesn’t seem to have affected is temperament, though,” Tony noted. He ran his hand down the pet’s flank and he didn’t flinch away. He scritched his fingers through his fur and the kitten leaned into the touch. When Tony scritched behind his ears, the little thing began to purr.

“In my lap, princess?” Tony asked, motioning for the kitten to crawl up on the bench and into his lap.

“It’s a boy, sir,” the worker pointed out.

“Yes, I can see that, but he’s so tiny there he’ll never grow into being a proper male cat. He’s going to be my little princess, aren’t you?” It was ridiculous how soft the little thing made Tony feel. He was a grown man. Iron Man. And he was making a fool of himself cooing over a pet. Well it’s not like anyone would ever know beyond the shelter worker. Not like he had a string of friends traipsing through his life anymore. “Did his former owner give him a name? I wouldn’t want to confuse him by giving him a different one.”

“Peter, sir.” Peter perked up his ears at hearing his name and trilled.

“Does he speak?”

“Not much. It’s probably the one remaining thing caused by his former owner. When the man dropped him off, he said it was because he made too much noise. We think that’s why he beat him. So he doesn’t talk hardly at all.”

“Poor thing.” The kitten rested his head in Tony’s lap, nuzzling into his crotch, licking at him through his pants and purring loudly. “I see you’re already trained for some play at least.” He looked up at the worker. “It seems like your sixth sense has made another match.” The kitten reluctantly climbed off the bench when Tony stood, but he didn’t struggle when his leash was given a gentle tug. He followed behind Tony and stood quietly as the paperwork was filled out and the fee paid.

In the car, Tony settled Peter into the passenger seat. “Will you be a good kitten and stay put?”

Peter ducked his head and curled tightly in on himself.

“It’s okay if you talk, princess. I wouldn’t ever hurt a pet.”

His voice was barely a whisper. “I’ll be good master.”

Tony scritched its ear. “Oh princess. You have a sweet voice. I hope you’ll let me hear it often.” He pet Peter until he uncurled and could have the seat belt put on him. The poor darling had been through a lot in his short life and would take a gentle hand. Which was fine with Tony. He’d been through a lot in his long life and could understand.

“I’m afraid you were sort of an impulse purchase for me Peter. I haven’t gotten anything to take care of you yet. I need to stop at the pet store.” 

The shop Tony went to was not far from the Tower and catered to the pampered pets of the wealthy. He helped his kitten into the cart. Peter was so underfed that he weighed next to nothing. Tony got plenty of derisive looks from the other patrons of the store, each with the finest of purebreds in their carts, unlike the obvious mongrel that Peter was. His breed couldn’t even be guessed at. Probably a lot of domestic short hair, but the curls indicated a bit of rex somewhere in the mix. It didn’t matter. Tony thought he was the most beautiful kitten in the store. He loved the way Peter leaned into his every touch. He doubted his former owner gave him much in the way of positive attention. The kitten was starved for it.

By the time Tony was finished shopping, the clerk following him had filled four baskets. There was a cage, built like a pretty pink, white, and purple house that Peter had purred at when he saw it. It was a bit large for Peter at the size he was, but Tony wanted him to feel comfortable and not penned up. There were toys of course. Everything that Peter showed even the slightest interest in. Food bowls and supplements but not kibble or even wet food. Tony intended to have his cook make Peter’s meals, if he didn’t make them himself. His pet might not be a purebred, but Tony was going to spoil him every bit as much as any dotty little old cat lady on Park Avenue.

Pets weren’t exactly human. They’d been bred for centuries. Early modifications were said to have come from alchemists and wizards. Tony believed they were due to unexplained science. Some early genetic thing that no one understood back then. Once modern genetics got ahold of the pet population, modifications like tails and ears occured. But from the very beginning they were bred for their docility, eagerness to please, appearance, and minimal intelligence. They were only intelligent enough to perform simple tasks. They were little smarter than a human toddler. 

From how quickly Peter responded in the pet store, how he seemed to recognize the purpose of many of the items, Tony suspected he had a pet at the brighter end of the spectrum. There were some items which had Peter cowering in the basket. Little sparkly toys that were cute but dangled at the end of a long thing shaped like a riding crop. Spiked collars. Anti-bark shock collars for dogs. Training devices that were designed to punish bad behavior instead of reward good. Play toys that brought pain instead of pleasure. Tony knew it was wrong, but he was already planning on having FRIDAY hack the shelter’s database to find out who Peter’s previous owner had been. Whenever they passed something Peter was afraid of, Tony was careful to soothe his kitten and promise him that he’d never be hurt again.

Peter had picked out his favorite toy out of all the ones Tony bought him and he carried it up to the penthouse, with the bag’s handle in his mouth. He and Happy managed to get the rest into the elevator and then situated where it belonged. Tony led Peter around the house, showed him where he was allowed to go and where he wasn’t. He knew that would take reinforcement for the next few months. Pets weren’t bright enough to remember such things with one showing. Then Peter was shown where his cage was in Tony’s bedroom and where the bed and bathroom was. He doubted that Peter was properly potty trained, so he’d bought a litter box until he could train the kitten to use the toilet. FRIDAY was directed to look up proper pet protocols and enact them throughout the penthouse so Peter couldn’t do something dangerous like accidentally turn the shower on or the stove.

Tony undressed and got into bed. He patted the mattress and Peter crawled onto the bed with him, still holding the little bag with the toy. He let go of it right next to Tony’s hand.

“Do you want this, princess?”

Peter trilled happily.

“Do you have words, precious? Do you want this?”

Peter ducked his head almost all the way down to the mattress. “Yes master,” he whispered.

Tony took the shiny metal plug with the glittery pink heart gem in the base, out of the bag. He reached in the drawer and got the lube. The plug was large, but the kitten had picked it out of a wide variety of sizes, so Tony assumed it was one similar to what his previous owner used on him. Which was one of the good things, because Tony was large and he didn’t want to hurt his kitten. The plug’s size would prepare him nicely. “Turn around Peter.” 

The kitten turned, rubbing his face against Tony’s leg as he hiked his ass into the air, pulling his tail up and to the side, draping it over Tony’s body. The very tip twitched.

Tony coated his fingers with lube and worked one of them into Peter’s hole. He took it easily so it was joined by another soon after. Peter pressed back onto Tony’s fingers and his tail flicked. He looked back up Tony’s body, a slightly puzzled expression on his face. He flicked his tail more emphatically.

“Princess, I don’t want to hurt you. You’re still young and tight. Sweet thing, I am not like whoever owned you before.” He spread his two fingers apart and moved them slowly within Peter’s hole. “When it’s done right, this is something that a kitten can like, not just put up with.” When he felt Peter open to the intrusion of his two fingers, he slid a third in and gently stroked his middle finger over Peter’s prostate.

Peter’s tail went straight up into the air. He meowed and purred and a little tiny “Oh” escaped him. The more Tony rubbed across the spot, the more Peter responded. His tail stayed high but the tip curled into an adorable question mark as it twitched. His ass squirmed and pushed back, seeking more of the pleasure. His trills were more interrupted with human-like moans and those little “oh”s. And his absolutely tiny cock got hard and was dripping. Tony spread all three fingers as wide as the plug was, but kept rubbing and pressing on the little pleasure button inside his princess’ ass. He smiled as he watched his pet dancing on his fingers. It was a sad thought, but given how extreme his reaction was, it was unlikely that his previous owner had ever given Peter pleasure. Tony brought his kitten to his first orgasm, then as Peter was riding it out, he slipped the plug into his ass.

Peter started to turn around to face Tony but noticed the puddle of his come on the bed. His honey eyes went wide with fear. He ducked his head down, lowered his tail, and raised his back, waiting for the blow to land. When Tony went to gentle him across his scarred back, the kitten flinched and whimpered, lowering his back and then raising it again. Tony moved his hand and gently stroked Peter’s arm.

“Princess, it’s okay. You’re not in trouble. It’s just what little boy kittens do when their master makes them feel good.” Tony went to the bathroom and brought back a damp towel. He wiped up the mess on the sheet, leaving a clean, but wet, spot. “Roll over princess.” Peter looked confused. “Lie on your back precious. I want to clean you.”

Peter rolled onto his back and curled up tightly. Tony ran his hand down Peter’s leg, gently encouraging the kitten to lower it. When he did, Tony softly cleaned his sticky cock and wiped any excess lube that had dripped down. Peter gave a confused sounding short little trill. Tony leaned down and gave Peter a little kiss on his lips. “Good Peter,” he said, scruffling his kitten’s fur.

Tony climbed back into bed and held out his arm. “Come here princess.” Peter curled up in Tony’s arm, softly purring. “Beautiful, I want you to use your words whenever you can. It makes me happy to hear your voice.” Peter curled defensively again. “It’s not a trick, princess. I’m not trying to get you to speak so I can punish you. I won’t ever punish you. If you do something bad, we’ll work on training you nicely so you don’t do it again. I will never hit you. I will never hurt you. Do you understand?”

Peter uncurled, his tail wrapped over his hip and draped itself low over Tony’s stomach. He bit his lip and trilled.

“Princess, please tell me if you understood all the things I said to you.”

“Yes master,” Peter whispered very quietly against Tony’s chest.

“Thank you princess.”

Peter looked up at Tony and smiled. He ducked his head right after. “I like that,” he whispered again.

“Hmm?”

“I like that,” he said just a tiny bit louder.

“What do you like, princess? What I did to you?”

“Yes master. But…” He shied away again.

“What is it princess?”

“That.” Peter flinched more with every word. 

Tony tried his best to calm his kitten. “Princess?” he guessed.

Peter smiled shyly and purred.

Tony scritched behind Peter’s ear. “You like being called princess?”

“Name?” Peter looked up at Tony with wide eyes as he spoke softly.

“You don’t like being called Peter?”

Peter made a defensive curl again.

“Is that what he named you?” His eyes weren’t wide with happiness but with fear. “You can be my Princess. I’ll have a new name tag made for you tomorrow and change your registration papers.”

Princess squirmed with excitement. When he did it caused his butt to clench and he purred loudly, suddenly at the sensation.

Tony chuckled. “You liked that, hmm Princess?”

“Yes master,” Princess said ducking his head.

Tony sighed. It would take a long time to overcome that reaction every time his kitten spoke. “FRIDAY, find out who Princess’ former owner was.”

“Yes boss.”

“Shhh Princess. He can’t hurt you anymore. Not ever.” Tony stood and pulled on his pants. “I’m going out for a little while. Why don’t you go into your pretty house. When I come home, I’ll fix you dinner.”

Princess climbed down off the bed and crawled across the floor on all fours. He purred as he went into his house and curled up on the soft cushion. There was a lot of room to move around. He could even stand up if he wanted to. Everything he could ever want was in his house. There was a TV screen that he could press a button to watch kitten play videos on. Another button played soft music. There was a bottle of water with a long tube that he could suck on whenever he wanted it. And he had a fresh clean litter box to use if he had to. 

“I’m sorry I have to leave so soon after you got here, but I won’t be long and we can play again.” Tony shut the door to his bedroom and locked it just in case Princess got out of his cage. “FRIDAY, who was the owner?”

“Quentin Beck, boss.”

“Why is that name familiar?”

“He was an employee until seven years ago.”

“Personnel file on my screen. Ah. That’s why I recognize him. Is this address current?”

“Yes boss.”

“FRIDAY, discretion mode. Follow and clean up after me.” Tony hadn’t used discretion mode often. Only two or three times, including with JARVIS. But it meant that there would be no electronic trace of his actions until the mode was released. Calls alerting someone to his presence would never get through. Photographs would never make it off their SD cards. There would be absolutely no proof of what he was about to do, other than potential eyewitnesses. Those names would be tracked and monitored.

So there was absolutely no proof that Tony Stark ever went to Quentin Beck’s house. There was absolutely no proof that Iron Man held the man’s body against him in nanite bonds. Absolutely no proof that Iron Man flew over 500 miles out into the Atlantic Ocean. Absolutely no proof that once there, he achieved commercial flight altitude well away from any flight paths. Absolutely no proof that the nanite bonds retracted. Absolutely no proof of the tiny little splash made in that great big ocean once Tony made certain that Beck knew exactly why punishment was being extracted.

When he arrived home, he released FRIDAY from discretion mode. Tony smiled when he walked back into his bedroom. Princess was in his house watching videos of other kittens playing with their masters. His ears perked up and his tail swished happily when Tony went to open the cage’s door. 

“Did you miss me Princess?” Tony asked as he sat on the bed, patting it for his kitten to climb onto.

“Yes master,” Princess said in almost a full voice without ducking his head.

Tony looked sideways at his kitten. “Princess?”

Princess curled up next to Tony and purred, looking up at him. “You made him go away, master.”

“How did you…”

Princess squirmed until his head was laying in Tony’s lap and he could see Tony’s face. “Princess isn’t stupid, master.” He purred a little. “I know who you are.”

“Huh.” Tony scritched Princess and smiled. He finally found a pet with that something  _ different _ he’d been looking for. “You’re the perfect kitten for me, Princess.”

“Thank you Mister Stark.”

**Author's Note:**

> My Starker blog on tumblr is [starker-stories](https://starker-stories.tumblr.com/).  
Come on by and visit.


End file.
